Roy Clarke
Roy Clarke is a swindling womanizer who hails from Catherby. One would never consider Roy to be a role model, and, in fact, those who truly know him would look down upon him with disdain, except for his equally low friends. He can often be found in quiet places, like Rimmington, Catherby, or Draynor. Female characters are likely to be targetted. You needn't worry for your character's life around him. He's rarely violent, but will fight back against a threat. Background Roy Fletcher grew up in Catherby under decent parents with ample money. He made friends with all the hamlet's children, including Finien Steelwill. As he grew older, he began to exploit the nature of those around him for his own good, becoming a sort of con artist. When his parents found out what he was up to, he was disowned by the family, and took on the name Clarke. Real-Time History *Roleplay begins. *Roy Clarke spends time in Falador and Catherby, getting rich off the noble into whose will he found his way. However, the son of the noble has fled with all the family riches, and Clarke is left to find an occupation, or another source of money. *Roy has taken on a slave who he called Rose after inducing amnesia on her to gain control. *Roy stops getting money after Finien Steelwill fled to an unknown location with the riches that Roy would inherit. He begins to seek a new source. *Roy gains a bit of money by assisting a group of pirates in raiding the Rising Sun tavern. Soon after, he forms a plot with Kaiwan Arrav to begin collecting bounties from the murder of wanted men. He is added to Kaiwan's will. He coins the slogans, "Women can wait; money lasts longer," and, "Wine's for the waiting women." *Roy casts aside his signature hat for some sunglass monocles to show off his wealth a bit and to hide any emotions in his eyes. Other reasoning was possibly that he was fed up with having to reclaim his hat each time it was taken. At this time, he also begins learning to hold his own in a fight, donning two rapiers and training secretly when none of his friends are around. *Roy turns his bounty hunting arrangement into a group, with a mercenary called AralKel joining as an additional hitman. This becomes the Swift Retribution Bounty Hunters. *Roy meets a woman in Varrock named Beatrice Edge, bringing her to his home in Catherby. After a day, they officially join into a realtionship. Of what kind is yet to be determined. *Roy, Kaiwan, and Beatrice join up to begin selling deeds to buildings in Varrock which they do not own. *Kaiwan gives Roy 4500 gold coins to begin teaching his son how to survive in the world. He is promised another 1500 if he succeeds. The deadline is January 2014 (real time). *Roy receives another outfit identical to the one in the first picture from Beatrice, but it is instead navy blue. *Roy brings back his signature hat! *Roy shows his true colors and joins Zamorak's side in the battle for Lumbridge. He believes he is sufficiently trained. ''-History will be added as it happens.-'' Trivia Roy OOCly wears armor under his outfit, so he has a code to tell whether or not he's wearing certain things. The weapons are there ICly, but are sometimes removed. Roy is a big fan of the GNU/Linux operating systems, particularly Debian GNU/Linux. The color scheme of Roy's signature outfit changes periodically. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Outlaws Category:Catherby Category:Zamorakian